


all you sinners stand up

by psychopass



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, M/M, based off a tumblr post, more fic dedications in the notes, that au where akashi and kuroko are sons of rival businessmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopass/pseuds/psychopass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Kuroko are sons of rival businessmen and they're supposed to hate each other and totally not be dating. But it's not like they ever listened anyways. </p><p>In which Akashi wants Kuroko to meet his father and Kuroko thinks Akashi is trying to get them both killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you sinners stand up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khattikeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khattikeri/gifts), [seijuro666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijuro666/gifts), [deathberry94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberry94/gifts), [EvesMagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvesMagick/gifts), [pyunsukee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyunsukee/gifts), [WithinVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinVenus/gifts).



> [first part, makeout sessions are not approved (oops)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748531) though this fic can be read as a stand alone too
> 
> more fic dedications in the end notes because..it got long

Kuroko had always been trained to expect the unexpected. The world of business was full of surprises and twists and turns and his role as an heir included being able to adapt to the ever-changing world.

So the one thing he's not expecting when he's busy kissing Akashi senseless and in the process of loosening the redhead's tie is when Akashi gently pushes Kuroko away for a minute.

"Tetsuya," he says in that affectionate way that makes Kuroko's heart melt, "I've been thinking I should bring you to meet my father."

Kuroko's lips widen into an _'o'_ in surprise, scrambling up into a sitting position, straddling Akashi. Now that was random. And unexpected. He definitely had not been expecting Akashi to ever suggest something like that.

" _What?_ Are you _crazy?_ Do you want to get me killed? Doesn't your father despise me?"

"Hmmm," Akashi says placidly as if he just hadn't raised a suggestion to send Kuroko to his death bed. "My father just hates your father. Not necessarily you. Unlike your father, he finds it amusing in my choice of a partner and thinks that I should be using this to my advantage to find out all the secrets about the Kuroko Inc. I want to introduce you to him so he'll know that I'm doing my job."

"Is that so..."

"You sound dubious."

"I think I have every reason to be," Kuroko fires back and Akashi laughs.

"You got me. The main reason I want to invite you is because my father's hosting a small dinner party for me and one of my potential future bride and her family. It's honestly tiring to continuously deal with. All of them are the same: _boring_."  

"Future bride, huh? Bet she's not prettier than the future bride my father has in mind for me," Kuroko says dryly.

Akashi's face scrunches in distaste at Kuroko's words.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Akashi says finally, sounding rather affronted. "I'm prettier than anyone."

It takes a moment for the words to sink in and when they do, Kuroko punches Akashi's chest lightly.

"Aren't you full of yourself?" Kuroko giggles and Akashi flashes him a winsome smile.

"So, what do you say?" Akashi asks, trailing a hand up Kuroko's arm and pulling Kuroko back down on top of him. "Want to join us? You and your family?"

"Sure."

"Wait," Kuroko says, his eyes widening as he registers the last half of Akashi's words. "My _whole_ family?"

 

"That's how you get _killed_. My father is going to load up a shotgun and shoot you dead in the restaurant."

"No, he wouldn't," Akashi says confidently. "It'd be awful publicity. He'd at least do it outside in the alleyway or something. Hide my body in a dumpster," he jokes.

"He'll actually do it," Kuroko murmurs against Akashi's skin and the redhead shivers. "Are you crazy? If not you, he and your dad will be at each other's throats the entire time."

"I suppose so," Akashi says languidly, sighing as Kuroko presses a kiss against his neck. "I don't mind it when you're down my throat."

"That's gross," Kuroko says. "Please don't say such things."

"I bet you don't think it's so gross when—"

"Okay, okay, Akashi Seijuro, you can stop it now, with your sinful mouth and dirtier mind," Kuroko says quickly, covering Akashi's mouth with his hand, muffling Akashi's laughs of amusement.

"I'll come, though," Kuroko sighs, after a moment's silence. "Getting my dad to agree will be near impossible but I'll try my best."

Akashi grins cheekily, kissing Kuroko briefly. "Wonderful. Now, where were we?"

Kuroko gets a reminder of just how sinful Akashi's mouth can be.

 

 

That night, at the dinner table, Kuroko casually brings up the invitation of attending a dinner party with the Akashi and as soon as the Akashi name is out of his mouth, his father is vehemently saying no in every possible way.

Kuroko's father looks murderous and downright ready to disown Kuroko for even suggesting such a treacherous idea — a dinner party? with the _Akashis?_ not while my name is still Kuroko, not until I'm cold in my grave and trust me, I'll be making sure the Akashis lay to rest before I ever do — and Kuroko has to endure a talk about the family honor and how they mustn't mix with the Akashi's. Halfway through the part about how Akashi Seijuro was a spawn of an actual demon — have you seen that boy? demonic, his father claims, nevermind the fact Seijuro was one of the most chased after men in Japan — the demon being none other than Akashi Masaomi, Kuroko's mom puts a hand over his father's own, quieting him down with her _'if you don't shut up this instant, there will be hell to pay'_ look, before smiling at Kuroko.

"Sounds lovely, Tecchan. We'll go."

 

 

The day of the dinner party, his parents are away for a business meeting and would be coming directly to the restaurant, leaving Kuroko to be driven by his driver, waiting alone, awkwardly in the entrance of the restaurant. He peers into the dining room and sees that one table has been occupied by a family and a gorgeous, well-dressed young lady sitting in the center of them. She’s around his age and Kuroko guesses that she was the bridal candidate Akashi had been talking about.

He's not in the mood to go in and make awkward conversation with the possible bride and her family, so he stands there awkwardly, stuffing a hand in his pocket, the other one scrolling through his phone idly, pretending as if he had things to attend to when a warm breath fans his cheek.

"Don't do that, Sei," Kuroko scolds, holding a hand up to block Akashi's mouth. "Not right now when your future bride is a literal hundred feet right away. Where is your consideration?"

"Yes, yes," Akashi grumbles, leaning back and running a hand through his messy crimson locks. Both of them are dressed in expensive black suits, white dress shirts, and ties, except Akashi's tie was black, Kuroko's, blue. "Not everyone can be as gentlemanly as you, Tetsuya-sama."

Kuroko shakes his head in amusement. "Two thousand yen that when you walk in there, your bride's going to call you Akashi-sama."

"Well that's not fair," Akashi says, tilting his head to side. "Of course she will. Everyone does. You know, even _you_ do—"

"Oh my god," Kuroko gasps, hand flashing out to cover Akashi's mouth. "You are the absolute _worst_. We're in a five star, top class restaurant, with important people all around us and you're here making _insinuations_ —"

"I apologize." Akashi's smile is charming and of course, Kuroko can't stay angry at him, not when Akashi smiles at him like that. He glances at his watch and his innocent smile morphs into a smirk.

"You know, Tetsuya," he says in a low, seductive voice. "We have a whole fifteen minutes before the hellish dinner party begins."

"And?" Kuroko asks, raising an eyebrow. He's not sure he wants to know what Akashi has in plan. Akashi takes a hold of Kuroko's wrist, dragging him along.

"That's more than enough time to have some _fun_ , isn't it?"

 

 

"Tetsuya," Kuroko's father frowns in disappointment as Kuroko and Akashi half run up to the table, slightly out of breath, their hair tousled and ties slightly out of place. Everyone else is already seated, prim and proper, gaping at their uncharacteristically late arrival. "Take better care to make yourself look decent. You're a whole minute and a half late, as well."

"Sorry, father," Kuroko mutters in embarrassment. "I was busy doing...stuff."

"Yo," Akashi says, grinning smugly and raising a hand in casual greeting. "I'm stuff."

  


**Author's Note:**

> and thats the story of how akashi seijuro was killed by kuroko sr 
> 
> HAHA I HOPE YOU ALL DONT MIND ME GIFTING YOU MY TRASH WRITING BUT YEAH, HOW COULD I NOT. MERRY CHRISTMAS??? SOOOOOOO fic dedications for this trash fic: 
> 
> @seijuro666 for this brill au in the first place and the best marshmallow  
> @AnimeIsMyBestFriend104, DHVANI HONESTLY YOU ARE MY LIFE AND SO GR9 THANK YOU FOR YOUR EXISTENCE AND YOUR HEADCANONS  
> @pyunsukee because gemma is literally life <3 and also like the #1 most supportive person in my life IDEK WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU  
> @deathberry94, EvesMagick, tragisentimentality, aokazusei and Kadin, [seitet](http://www.seitet.tumblr.com/), Asira, Shipaddict, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND LEAVING THE NICEST COMMENTS THAT KEEP ME GOING aND TBH I CANT EVEN LIST EVERYONE IM SORRY IF I FORGOT YOU OR SOMETHING 
> 
> and to anyone who has ever left a kudos, a comment, or anything of the like for my writing, thank you very much!!! this fic goes out for you too :3 
> 
> inspired by [this tumblr post](http://imagineyouroc.tumblr.com/post/135528961482/person-a-noticeably-disheveled-as-they-enter-the)
> 
>  
> 
> merry christmas/happy holidays everyone!!


End file.
